


Pale

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly, Summer Vacation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Capisco perché ti dia fastidio Kei, davvero, lo comprendo. Quello che non riesco a capire è perché dobbiamo cancellare il nostro viaggio a Okinawa soltanto perché tu non ti abbronzi.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Pale

**Pale**

“Kei, per favore, sii ragionevole per una volta. Non è qualcosa che possiamo decidere tu o io, è solo...”

Lo sguardo sul viso del fidanzato fu abbastanza per farlo fermare prima di concludere la frase.

“Non capisco perché non posso. È una cosa così normale che davvero non capisco. Ogni volta che ci provo finisco col farmi del male, in qualche modo.” Kei alzò un sopracciglio, con un ghigno. “È una cosa che fai _tu_. E tu sei quello che si ammala sempre.”

Yabu contò fino a dieci nella propria testa, cercando di non rispondergli in maniera troppo diretta.

Poi sorrise, accarezzandogli una spalla.

“Capisco perché ti dia fastidio Kei, davvero, lo comprendo. Quello che non riesco a capire è perché dobbiamo cancellare il nostro viaggio a Okinawa soltanto perché tu non ti abbronzi.”

“Perché? Kota, mi ascolti quando parlo? Sono stanco di stare sotto l’ombrellone mentre tutti gli altri possono stare al sole ad abbronzarsi. Il massimo che ottengo io è un’ustione. Non voglio passare le vacanze guardando gli altri che si divertono!”

Yabu sbarrò gli occhi, incredulo.

Alle volte, si perdeva davvero qualcosa quando il suo fidanzato parlava.

“Non è che debba andare in spiaggia in una gabbia, sai? Puoi fare quello che vuoi, devi solo mettere la protezione solare.” spiegò, sperando che Kei avrebbe cominciato a essere ragionevole.

“Non andrò in una spiaggia piena di gente in costume, bianco come sono. Caso chiuso.” ribatté Inoo, incrociando le braccia.

Kota contò di nuovo fino a dieci. E di nuovo, e di nuovo, ma non aiutò i suoi nervi.

“Quindi mi stai dicendo che devo sacrificare le mie vacanze a mare solo perché tu sembri un cadavere?” disse, digrignando i denti e sperando che la rabbia di Kei non gli facesse troppo male.

Ma il fidanzato non ebbe alcuna reazione fisica.

Si limitò a sorridere e annuire.

“È esattamente quello che sto dicendo.”

Kota boccheggiò un paio di volte, come se stesse per dire qualcosa, ma alla fine si arrese.

Non c’era ragione di continuare a discutere.

“Penserò a qualcos’altro.” bofonchiò, frustrato.

Non c’era modo di farlo ragionare.

Continuava a dire a sé stesso che non importava dove fossero, finché erano insieme.

E lo pensava, ma per una volta gli sarebbe piaciuto che Kei tenesse chiusa la sua boccaccia.


End file.
